


Explaining the policy

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fanatics are idiots, Gen, Parody, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: The Scorched Earth Policy, as explained by Deadpool.





	Explaining the policy

**Author's Note:**

> So, fanatics are still idiots. This, unfortunately, is the result. Sorry everyone. Deadpool can take it from here.

Deadpool was sharpening his swords when he looked up, seeming surprised. 

“Oh, you’re still here? Huh. Well, I guess while you’re here, I should explain what’s going on. One moment please,” Deadpool said as he put his swords down on the table.

The scene changed to Deadpool sitting in a chair, a fire burning in the fireplace as he took a sip of hot coca.

“Now, you’re probably wondering what you’re doing here. Well, the short answer is because these Katie Cassidy losers don’t seem to have reading comprehension skills,” Deadpool said with a long suffering sigh. “Despite the fact that Stand with Ward and Queen clearly warned them in his latest one shot with me yesterday, they continued to persist, harassing him both on Fanfiction.net and over on Archive of Our Own. And he had enough, so he enacted the Scorched Earth Policy.

“The Scorched Earth Policy is, in short, when a writer cleans house so to speak. The writer deletes all stories of a certain variety. In Stand with Ward and Queen’s case, that was all his stories that contained pairing Oliver Queen with either version of Laurel Lance. The writer also makes the decision to never write a story of that variety ever again.

“This was not a decision Stand with Ward and Queen came to lightly, as he put a lot of work into his fics. But he was tired of putting up with Katie Cassidy idiots who refused to leave him alone over a character that, in all honestly, is not the great character she is hailed as and her relationship with Oliver was flawed and dysfunctional,” Deadpool finished as he stood up. “Well, anyway, have a nice day. Write on everyone. Stand with Ward and Queen looks forward to seeing what stories you guys write next.”

Deadpool then walked off, dumping his coca on the fire, putting it out as he went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, everyone, but I’ve reached my breaking point with these Katie Cassidy fanatics. I was fine with never writing Lauliver again and still leaving my stories of them I had already written, but these people just can’t leave well enough alone. They continue to harass me with hateful messages. And I’m just done. 
> 
> I’m done taking abuse over a character that was severely mishandled in the show and a relationship that is hardly this epic love story. Laurel and her relationship with Oliver were poorly handled in the first season and it only got worse with each passing season. Seriously, most of the time I write it, I have to all but ignore the fact that Oliver cheated on her with more than just Sara and Samantha and that Laurel let him do this to her because she wouldn’t admit who he really was at that time, which alone is reason enough for it not to work. I’m just done.


End file.
